Consejos de un Amigo Inesperado
by muminSarita
Summary: Neville, Ginny y su encuentro una noche de viernes con Draco Malfoy.


Cinco meses… y al fin aquí esta: El resultado de una noche escuchando canciones de Bon Jovi en un bar mirando a las parejas sumado al entusiasmo que me pegó en esa época por el Nevinny que sin embargo no me quita lo ultra-Drinny. Espero que les guste.

**-o-o-**

**Consejos de un Amigo Inesperado.**

**-o-o-o-**

Abstrac: Neville, Ginny y un encuentro bizarro con Draco.

**-o-o-**

Noche de viernes en el Londres mágico. Hay micrófono abierto en "el cáliz espumoso" y una joven pelirroja se acomoda en un pequeño taburete con una vieja guitarra de tipo eléctrica aunque en realidad funciona con magia, seguramente sacada de alguna venta de garaje. Los que se encuentran en el lugar, magos jóvenes en su mayoría, aplauden su entrada, es ya una vieja conocida de las noches de micrófono abierto.

-Empezaré esta noche con una canción nueva –dice sonriendo y arrancando los primeros acordes de la guitarra mientras recibe otra tanda de aplausos-. Dedicada a todos los que están en relaciones que no funcionan pero tienen miedo de lo que hay afuera…

La voz que acompaña la melodía es dulce, contrasta con los sonidos de la guitarra y surge una combinación agradable al oído.

Draco Malfoy llega esa noche al lugar por mera casualidad, a diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes no tiene interés en el micrófono abierto, es posible que de haber sabido que solo aficionados ensoñados tocan y cantan ahí, hubiese escogido cualquier otro sitio. No, él simplemente trabajó mucho ese día y necesita que le sirvan un trago. Fin de su historia.

Neville Longbottom ha ido a ver a la pelirroja cantar, hace mucho que ha estado fuera del país, en viaje de investigación con la Sociedad Internacional de Herbología, ha llegado a Londres esa misma mañana y ella lo ha invitado.

Ginny Weasley escribió su primera canción como un regalo para Harry Potter por el San Valentín de 1993. Un desastre. Y hubo muchos más, pero eventualmente se encontró con los libros de música de la biblioteca, las partituras y los fantasmas adecuados que la iniciaron en el verdadero arte de componer canciones. No puede ganarse la vida aunque quisiera con eso, absolutamente no; pero dos veces al mes, en el micrófono abierto de "el cáliz espumoso" canta unas cuantas canciones y se gana algo en las propinas para ayudarse con sus gastos mientras sale de las reservas de las arpías. La esperanza es que algún día, la escojan para el equipo titular y al fin, su sueldo cubra por sí sólo esos gastos.

La primera canción de Ginny Weasley termina con suficientes aplausos para hacerla sonreír, siempre está nerviosa cuando canta una canción nueva pero saberla bien recibida la alegra. Su mirada se va hacia Neville, que le devuelve la sonrisa y enfatiza el aplauso que le dedica; en respuesta, ella se sonroja.

Han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que vio a Neville, para entonces solamente era el asistente de un Herbologo destacado, ahora vuelve a Londres con un montón de trabajos de investigación publicados, un joven muy reconocido en el mundillo de los magos científicos. Pero lo más importante que le ha dado ese tiempo, además del último año de colegio a Neville es seguridad en sí mismo. Esa noche sus risos caen sobre la frente en un buen corte, lleva una chaqueta negra con camisa negra también y pantalones de mezclilla, una imagen muy adecuada para lo reconocido que se ha vuelto. Aunque en la mente de Ginny, lo mejor es esa sonrisa amable que tanto la reconfortaba en tiempos oscuros.

Por eso, la segunda canción que canta esa noche (aunque no lo mencione) se la dedica a él.

-Es una canción sobre el tiempo, que puede cambiarlo todo –dice sonriendo de un lado-… o no.

Sentado en la barra del local, Draco Malfoy ordena un segundo whisky y gira en su banco para poder observar mejor a la cantante. Hay algo cautivador en ella.

El rubio es consciente de que se trata de Ginny Weasley, la traidora de la sangre y todo lo que hace mucho que no le interesa ni a él ni a nadie gracias a que Harry Potter salvó al mundo mágico y ¡bendito! los liberó de todos esos prejuicios. A Draco Malfoy sencillamente le apetece mirarla.

La pelirroja lleva un simple vestido blanco, probablemente de algodón, de corte sencillo y largo, acompañado de balerinas rojas que se asoman por la forma en que se encarama al banco, grandes arracadas plateadas y la roja cabellera le cae alborotada sobre los hombros y rosa la guitarra, es guapa. Y resulta que a Draco le gusta mirar a las guapas.

De la canción que canta no se entera gran cosa, no le pone mucha atención a la letra, pero decide que no le disgusta cómo suena.

-¿Puedo enviarle un trago a la cantante? –le pregunta al barista quien deja ir una sonrisa.

-Claro que puede, joven –le responde el hombre-. Pero Ginny no bebe gran cosa, creo que apreciaría más sus propinas… tiene muchos gastos.

El rubio sonríe con cierta burla. Así que los Weasley aún son pobres.

Hablando de cosas que no cambian.

Al terminar la canción, él también se pone de pie para aplaudir, levanta levemente su vaso y busca la mirada de la pelirroja. Cuando consigue su atención, se da cuenta de que lo reconoce, él le sonríe con cierto descaro y ella simplemente sacude la cabeza y vuele a la guitarra.

-También puede enviarle flores, mi amigo – dice el barista señalando con un gesto a un hombre anciano que se encuentra en un rincón con una canasta grande de flores-. A Ginny le gustan las rosas blancas.

Draco vuelve a sentarse y mira a su interlocutor en la barra.

-Entonces todos le envían rosas blancas ¿no?

-Tiene algunos admiradores habituales—la expresión del hombre al servir el tercer whisky es condescendiente. Ginny nunca antes había invitado a nadie así que sospecha que el "amigo" que le ha presentado hace rato es algo así como especial para ella. Conociéndola, es poco probable que el rubio logre algo.

La pelirroja por su parte, empieza su tercera y última canción de la noche. Mira la pecera llena de monedas que va entre los asistentes y sonríe, parece que esa semana podrá al menos comprarse almuerzos decentes.

La canción es sobre ella misma, de alguna forma, la letra le infunde ánimo desde que la escribió pensando que no se daría por vencida en su sueño de jugar quidtch.

Draco le presta atención a la letra esta vez. Y la odia por completo. ¿En qué mundo rosa ha estado viviendo Weasley? ¿Esperanza? ¿Confianza en el mañana? Decide que la chica Weasley es una simple soñadora, como todos los que esperan por el micrófono en ese lugar. ¡Qué vayan y trabajen como él hace todos los días! Draco es un hombre de ambiciones, Slytherin en toda regla, no sabe de esperanza y fe, a él la vida no le ha regalado nada, al contrario, tras la guerra él y su familia perdieron un montón de propiedades y hubo que trabajar duro para rescatar sus negocios, pero ahí sigue, claro que sigue ¡Que Weasley se trague su canción y vaya y luche por lo que quiere!

Al terminar la melodía, Ginny se siente llena de energía, se toma un momento para calmar la carrera de su corazón mientras da las gracias y pone la guitarra en el estuche, pero no hay mucho que hacer con la emoción que siente tras haber cantado la canción que escribió pensando en Neville sí él presente entre su público.

Uno de los chicos del staff le alcanza las monedas recolectadas durante su actuación y tras agradecerle, Ginny se acerca a Neville quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos y luego le pone una botella de cerveza en una mano.

Draco los observa un momento, por el abrazo tan mojigato que se han dado, descarta que algo este pasando entre ellos, por la mirada que pone Ginny, intuye que ella espera que pase.

Ni hablar. Tendrá que actuar.

El rubio se acerca al florista en el rincón del bar con gesto autosuficiente.

-¿Por qué todos le envían rosas blancas a la pelirroja? ¿Realmente le gustan? –dispara poniéndole un vaso de whisky cerca al anciano.

El hombre da un sorbo a la bebida y sonríe, ese chico sabe lo que toma.

-Porque yo los aconsejo –responde alzándose de hombros.

-¿Es confiable su consejo?

-Si recibiera más tragos como este, lo sería…

-Bien –el rubio sonríe de un lado-. Porque ella no parece de las de rosas.

-Ginny ni siquiera es de las de flores – se mofa el hombre-. Pero el negocio es el negocio.

Draco vuelve a mirarla.

-Tampoco parece de libros…

-A pesar de las canciones, tampoco es de instrumentos…

-Entonces, veamos… ropa muggle, canciones de partitura bohemia en guitarra eléctrica, una simple cerveza…

-Bien, muchacho ¿qué te dice eso?

-No es de regalos, simplemente.

El anciano deja ir una risita displicente.

-Prueba con esta –dice sacando una flor naranja vivo de la canasta-. Creo que al menos puede gustarle.

Draco mira la florecilla con aire crítico, se parece a cualquier otra, pero por alguna razón, decide que la comprará.

Neville y Ginny están teniendo algunos problemas de comunicación a unas mesas de distancia. Ginny no tiene idea de que lo que debería decir, Neville es ahora un intelectual ¿y si cree que es tonta? Y al muchacho le ronda más o menos lo mismo por la cabeza ¿y si a Ginny no le interesan sus ñoñerías? Años de amistad y confianza enrarecidos ahora por el tiempo que han pasado distanciados.

Y entonces él.

Draco Malfoy, alto, elegante y seguro de sí mismo, se acerca a ellos. A Ginny.

-Buenas noches –dice arrastrando las palabras y mirando a la joven calculadoramente, ella, que casi se había olvidado de haberlo visto entre el público esa noche, se siente completamente descolocada ahora-. Por las canciones –dice como si le hubieran gustado mientras le extiende la flor.

Y barman y florista intercambian miradas. Pocas veces han visto a Ginny sonrojarse de aquella manera. No les simpatiza demasiado el chico, pero de pronto les parece interesante la situación.

Neville y Draco miran a la pelirroja a la expectativa de una respuesta distinta a su sonrojo. Ella levanta la flor de la mesa con cierta curiosidad y acaba por sonreír prendiéndola en su cabello.

-Malfoy –dice tranquilamente-. Ignoraba que te aficionara el micrófono abierto.

-Y yo también –le sonríe el rubio. Neville ha sido más fácil de anular de lo que pensaba.

-¿Piensas cantar algo? –pregunta el ex Gryffindor recuperando algo de presencia.

-Eso se lo dejo a Weasley –el rubio ni siquiera voltea para responderle, sus ojos están en las mejillas arreboladas de Ginny y ahí piensa dejarlos.

-Ginny –por alguna razón, ella se siente más confiada hablando con él, un desconocido antes enemigo, que con Neville, el tipo que le gusta-. Si me regalas flores, puedes llamarme Ginny.

-¿Y vas a quedarte a escuchar al resto, Ginny? ¿O puedo invitarte a un sitio más interesante?

-Es noche de micrófono abierto –se burla ella-. ¿Qué podría ser más interesante?

-¿Lo pregunta alguien que lleva zapatos de baile?

Ahora sí, el propio Neville se siente anulado. Admira y odia a partes iguales la forma en la que el rubio se dirige a Ginny.

-¿Me estas pidiendo bailar? –a Draco no le pasa desapercibido el tono burlón-. ¿En serio?

-En serio.

Ginny le da un trago largo a la cerveza.

-¡wow! ¿Malfoy?

-Draco –condesciende él-. Si te doy flores y te invito a bailar, puedes decirme Draco.

Otro largo trago ¡aquello es surreal!

-Lo siento, no puedo-Ginny se termina la cerveza antes de seguir-. Esta noche invité a Neville y…

-Que venga también –La sonrisa de Draco de pronto turba a Ginny ¿qué diablos? ¿Acaso cree que es encantador o qué? ¿De dónde se saca aquello?

Mientras levanta la mano para que la mesera le lleve otra cerveza, aprovecha para mirarlo y analizar la extraña situación.

¿Está burlándose de ellos?

Seguramente está burlándose de ellos.

Sentado frente a ella, Neville continua anulado. ¡Qué gran recurso!

-Iré al tocador –anuncia Ginny apenas dar un trago a su segunda cerveza y antes de que los muchachos puedan hacer algo, se escabulle.

Y en su ausencia, la situación se pone más interesante: Draco acerca un banco y se sienta tranquilamente junto a Neville, más cerca del banco de Ginny que este, su mirada no pierde detalle de la expresión del muchacho.

-¿No te molesta, verdad Longbottom?

-¿Vas a marcharte si te digo lo contrario?

-Me lo estás diciendo. Y no—la burla es clara en el tono de Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Lo que todos –Draco se alza de hombros-. Beber un trago, escuchar a los aficionados…

-¡No me tomes por idiota! –Protesta Neville-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –esta vez, su tono es un poco más agresivo.

-Ginny está muy guapa esta noche –deja ir el rubio como si tal-. Y ya que no pasa nada entre ustedes…

-Ginny es mi amiga y no permitiré que le hagas daño.

-Quiero hacerle muchas cosas a Ginny –Draco se divierte diciéndolo-, nada que la dañe, por supuesto… y nada que no quieras hacerle tú.

Neville casi se atraganta y el color le llega a las orejas.

-¡Qué demonios!

-Se te nota, Longbottom… lo que quieres hacerle. Así que no me vengas con el cuento del amigo que quiere lo mejor para ella.

Suceden varias cosas en el minuto siguiente: suben al escenario un tecladista y una chica y el ambiente se vuelve propicio para bailar cuando la cabeza roja de Ginny se asoma por el pasillo. Draco ve su oportunidad y se pone de pie antes de que Neville pueda reaccionar y sin más ni más toma de la mano a la joven y tira de ella para asegurarse que le sigue el ritmo.

Y contra todo pronóstico del personal del bar que creía conocer a Ginny, la joven se deja llevar por el rubio. Con la boca abierta, Neville y los demás observan a Draco Malfoy tantear y acortar las distancias con Ginny.

Ella está en trance, hay algo absolutamente embriagador en Draco Malfoy, en la forma en que la hace girar para ponerla de espaldas a él y sujetar su cintura; algo que la hace levantarse el cabello para dejar que el muchacho apoye la nariz en la saliente de su cuello, que evita que lo detenga cuando sus brazos la estrechan y los labios del rubio se entreabren sobre su hombro.

Y entonces la canción termina.

Encantado consigo mismo, Draco toma de la mano a Ginny y la conduce de vuelta a su mesa. Cuando ella reacciona, es tan incapaz de mirar a Neville a los ojos como él a ella. Aparentemente, sólo Draco es consciente de sí mismo esa noche.

La pecera de las propinas pasa por su mesa y el rubio deja caer un galeón completo dentro. El momento con Weasley lo ha valido, a lo mejor hasta debería poner otro por la cara de Longbottom y de la pelirroja en ese preciso instante.

-Entonces ¿segura que no quieres ir a bailar? –pregunta pasando la pecera a la siguiente mesa.

-Neville acaba de llegar de un viaje –responde Ginny apenas sacudiéndose un poco los efectos de Draco-. Hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.

Como si Ginny tuviera subtitulos, Draco comprende "quiere que Neville haga algo", una rápida mirada al colorado chico y más comprensión "descolocado" el numerito de baile parece tenerlo frito.

Draco se acerca a la pelirroja con tal confianza que cualquiera los pensaría amigos de años.

-Piensas que esta arruinado, pero yo creo que ahora te desea más que antes –se burla en el oído de Ginny -¿entonces los dejo? –añade en voz alta y con tono burlón.

-Sí –responde el malhumorado Neville.

-No –se sorprende diciendo la pelirroja -. Esa canción…

Y Draco comprende, suelta su trago y vuelve a llevársela cerca del escenario. No es común, a pesar de los múltiples ritmos que se interpretan que la gente baile en ese bar, naturalmente llaman la atención.

Al verlos, se animan a bailar un par de parejas más, pero no llaman la atención como ellos.

-Créeme, Ginny –Draco vuelve a hablarle al oído mientras sus cuerpos se siguen en el baile-. Vas a tener a Longbottom, cualquier día, cuando tú quieras. Pero esta noche -sus labios se dejan sentir en el lóbulo de la oreja de ella-… esta noche puedo ser yo.

El rubio da un paso atrás solo para poder mirarla. El sonrojo le va de las mejillas al escote y una parte de él ansia perderse en ese escote. Y el rostro, pecoso, arrebolado y lleno de confusión lo encanta. La acerca de nuevo y una de sus manos le recorre la espalda, delgada, flexible y femenina, sigue descubriendo en ella cosas que le encantan.

-Tu primera canción hace pensar que sólo haz estado con Potter…

El temblor de Ginny le indica que está en lo cierto. Y eso que sólo puso atención a una línea.

-¿Y crees que Longbottom es lo nuevo? Vamos, Ginny, vive un poco…

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy la envuelve una vez más y la mente de Ginny se pierde de pronto entre sus fuertes brazos, el olor a whisky de su boca y la fragancia masculina de su camisa. Hace mucho que Ginny no estaba cerca de ningún hombre de esa manera y además de todo, de uno como ese. No es sólo la seguridad en sí mismo, es también cómo la hace sentir a ella.

-Déjame llevarte esta noche… –insiste el rubio mientras sus labios vuelven a la oreja y luego van al cuello de ella.

-Yo no soy así –suspira sin lograr alejarse demasiado. Si lo deseara podría, sí lo deseara…

Neville está que revienta de angustia.

-¿No?

Los brazos de Draco hacen que la pelirroja gire de nuevo, ahora ambos le dan la espalda a Neville. El rubio sabe que sólo es cuestión de poner la atención de Ginny en el sitio correcto.

Cómplices, tecladista y cantante alargan su canción un poco más. La energía que fluye de la pareja a ellos les encanta, es el efecto que todo artista quiere ver: la pasión de su obra consumiendo a dos seres.

Y es que Draco y Ginny no parecen antiguos enemigos que acaban de coincidir en un bar: él la tiene fuertemente abrazada de la cintura con un brazo, como si temiera que ella escapara al aflojar su agarre, con el otro brazo, Draco tantea en la pierna izquierda de Ginny, juega entre los holanes del vestido sin atreverse a levantarlo, pero en un movimiento que descontrola a la pelirroja, Ginny ha tomado solo una cerveza esa noche, sabe que la sensación de irrealidad no viene del alcohol, sino de la forma en que Draco Malfoy se mueve detrás de ella. Lejos de ellos, Barista y florista intercambian miradas atónitos, el amigo con el que Ginny llegó esa noche está perdido en una mesa mientras que el desconocido arrogante baila con ella. No es el primer desconocido arrogante que la pretende, pero es la primera persona en el bar que han visto así de cerca de ella.

Termina la canción, pero Draco y Ginny no se separan, él sigue llevando el cuerpo de la pelirroja al ritmo que mejor le parece… el ritmo de la siguiente melodía es distinto, pero se van amoldando.

Ginny piensa en Neville que seguramente está mirándolos. Sabe que está arriesgando todas sus posibilidades con el tímido joven, pero en su oído, Draco vuelve a susurrar "vive un poco" y en un impulso, ella gira y su boca entreabierta se acerca al rostro del rubio. Y él no se hace del rogar, sabe que si le concede un solo instante, ella va a reflexionar, acobardarse y largarse a algún mojigato lugar con su amigo, sus labios la atrapan y es evidente que no piensa soltarla pronto, la estrecha en la cintura y alrededor de los hombros y lento pero seguro, le da profundidad al beso.

Y ella se convierte al fin en una llama, deja de reprimir los instintos que han dormido por tantos años y va respondiendo a los labios del rubio.

-Despacio—susurra él lascivo-. Despacio… no me beses como si tuvieras prisa…

La obliga a esperar, a acomodarse al ritmo de él una vez más. La enloquece, poco a poco, como a él le gusta.

-Ahora déjalo llevarte a casa –dice el rubio cuando la melodía termina y los cantantes se bajan del escenario-. No pierdas la oportunidad de tenerlo en tu vida…

-¿Qué? –Ginny sigue en un estado de completa turbación.

-Te veré más tarde… y él no va a saberlo.

Ginny asiente, no acaba de comprender muy bien aún, pero asiente por mero reflejo.

Los dos vuelven a la mesa, Draco con su brillante sonrisa y Ginny nerviosa, sus mejillas están encendidas y los ojos le brillan aún más que cuando cantaba. A pesar de lo mal que se siente, o quizá contribuyendo a su estado, Neville la encuentra condenadamente preciosa.

El silencio se hace entre los tres, ha subido otra cantante al escenario y hay nueva música, pero ninguno de los tres se entera de la letra, se limitan a tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras cada uno bebe un trago.

-Estoy cansada –murmura Ginny con una sonrisa tímida-. Pero tú ganas, Draco… alguna vez debemos ir a bailar.

El rubio sonríe condescendiente, una de sus manos se apoya por debajo de la mesa en la pierna de ella, al principio tanteándola, pero luego acariciándola.

-Envíame una lechuza y con gusto –dice además sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su túnica.

-Gracias-. Apura el último trago de su cerveza y se dirige a Neville-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Neville tarda por lo menos diez segundos, que a Ginny le parecen eternos, en reaccionar.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunta descolocado.

-¿Quieres quedarte? –A Ginny le tiembla la voz.

Al muchacho aún le retumban las palabras de Malfoy "nada que no quieras hacerle tú" desde que Draco dejo ir esa línea, Neville le ha dado vueltas. Él quiere a Ginny, es consciente de ello desde que estaban en el colegio, que su instinto de protección hacia ella era mucho más que eso, que lleva extrañándola cada día que ha estado lejos, incluso en los días que estuvo en otras compañías… sí tuviera la oportunidad, sí Ginny lo permitiera ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?

-¿Nev? –Ginny tiembla de miedo. Por unos minutos con Malfoy ha decepcionado a Neville ¡a Neville! Y la expresión del joven no le está ayudando ¿y sí perdió su oportunidad para siempre? Se muerde los labios a la espera de una respuesta, pero luego insiste-: ¿Nos vamos?

Neville acaba por asentir y se pone de pie como robot, le ayuda a Ginny a ponerse su chaqueta sin pasar por alto que ella guarda la tarjeta que Malfoy le dio en uno de los bolsillos.

-Hasta luego, Draco –se despide Ginny con toda la naturalidad que puede.

-Hasta luego –el rubio da un trago a su whisky y sonríe de un lado, se siente tentado a besarla otra vez, pero decide abstenerse porque muchos los están viendo. No quiere atentar contra la imagen de Ginny. De momento, debe dejarla ir.

Fuera del bar, la joven se atreve a tomarse del brazo de Neville, se siente un poco más tranquila cuando él no la rechaza.

-Vámonos de aquí—le dice con un tono de voz de alivio.

Caminan hasta un sitio en el que es seguro desaparecer y así llegan a un callejón cercano al departamento de Ginny. Tienen que caminar desde allí, es temprano y se ven todavía muchas personas por aquellas calles. La pelirroja suelta una risita cuando la flor que había olvidado que traía en el pelo se le cae y va a dar a su escote. La saca de ahí y la levanta para mirarla y su risita sigue.

-¿Te puedes creer todo esto? –le pregunta a Neville sin dejar de reír-. ¡Malfoy y yo saliendo a bailar! –ríe como si fuera la idea más descabellada del mundo. Y lo es, pero hubo un momento de esa noche, en el que a Ginny también le pareció la mejor idea del mundo, es probable que eso no lo admita ni para sí misma, pero con los brazos de Draco Malfoy alrededor de ella, todo parecía posible ¡absolutamente todo!

Neville sigue caminando al lado de ella por pura inercia, sus pensamientos sobre lo que acaba de pasar siguen siendo un lío, pero en esos momentos Ginny está con él y lo último que quiere es arruinarlo. Su rostro es de circunstancias.

-¡Vamos, Nev! ¡A que es gracioso!

Él sigue sin reírse.

-¡Salimos a bailar y pum! ¡Se enamora de mí! –Ginny alza el brazo que tiene libre mientras dice lo último-. ¡De mí!

Neville le sonríe al fin. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella, hasta Malfoy. Él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-¿Vamos a bailar mañana? ¿Tú y yo? –pregunta decidido a no perderla esta vez.

Ginny deja su risita, sus ojos vuelven a brillar cuando se detiene delante de Neville.

-¡Claro!

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que ya estaban frente a su edificio.

-Te recojo a las 8, cenamos y vamos a ello ¿ok?

-¡Sí! –la joven realmente se entusiasma ¡no ha perdido a Neville!

-Sin Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo.

-Tú y yo –repite Ginny y el corazón de los dos se acelera.

-A las 8.

-Sí.

Se dan un abrazo fuerte, que a Ginny le parece demasiado fraterno, aunque está decidida a aprovechar la salida de la noche siguiente. Le gustaría haber añadido algo más, un "gracias" o "me divertí" pero con las circunstancias, realmente hubiera estado de más.

No pasan ni dos minutos cuando Draco se aparece.

-Tal como creí –dice para anunciarse-. Longbottom no está contigo.

Ginny comprende que la tarjeta era un señuelo, un rastreador mágico.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si estuviera? –pregunta lo más tranquila que puede, sabe lo que Draco ha ido a buscar a su departamento.

-Desaparecerme ¿qué más? –el rubio se saca la capa con naturalidad y la pone con cuidado sobre el único sillón.

-Ya.

-Dejarte con tu aburrida visión de atarte a tipos aburridos.

Ginny vuelve a reírse de la situación.

-Deberías irte…

-Vive un poco, Ginny –vuelve a decirle Draco, ni siquiera sabe en qué momento se acercó tanto, pero ya siente las manos del rubio quitándole la chaqueta-. Vive un poco, preciosa Ginny.

-Deberías irte –insiste ella dando un paso atrás. No va a negar lo tentadora que le parece la presencia de Draco, pero se aleja como puede.

-Y tú deberías agradecerme, pero no somos los más correctos del universo ¿no?

-¿Agradecerte?

-Longbottom está vuelto loco. Salen mañana ¿no?

-¿Se supone que te agradezca que Neville quiera salir conmigo?

-De no ser por mí, seguirían en el bar con su silencio aburrido y sus miraditas mojigatas.

-No necesariamente…

La risa socarrona de Draco le pega de lleno en el oído que él pensaba besar.

-¡Te engañas, mujer!

-Por poco lo arruinas…

-¡Claro que no! Sólo le di algo en qué pensar. Créeme, si eres lista, Longbottom se queda contigo. Podrías hacerlo mejor, pero sí con él te conformas…

-Neville es un gran ser humano –lo defiende Ginny antes de sentir los labios de Draco en su cuello.

-¡No lo dudo! – el rubio la rodea volviendo a atraparle los hombros y la cintura-. Pero de esto no sabe nada…

-Deberías irte, Draco, en serio.

-Deberías escucharte, Ginny, pero en serio… tus deseos ¿qué quieres?

Los labios de ella vuelven a ser atrapados por los de él. Así comienza todo. Al principio Ginny se lo pregunta, no rechaza a Draco pero en su mente se queda la pregunta, ese "¿qué quieres?" cuando la boca de Draco le recorre la barbilla y pasa a su cuello, la pregunta se responde sola ¡a él! En esos momentos ¡a Draco!

No sólo le sigue el juego a Malfoy, no se limita a corresponderle. Después de tantos años de vivir a la sombra de los demás, Draco acaba de encender la llama, su fuerza vital arde con toda su intensidad y reclama su recompensa por todos esos años de vida resignada a los deseos de los demás. Y entonces a Draco, no le queda sino complacerse al descubrir a la mujer que siempre supo oculta en ella "la chica Weasley" que en sus brazos, acaba de volver a ser consciente de su naturaleza.

La noche siguiente, Ginny irá llena de seguridad a su cita. No habrá silencios incomodos en la cena ni pisotones y bailes raros. Ella y Neville han sido pareja de baile antes, amigos en las buenas, malas y terribles; es absurda la inseguridad que se proyectaron esa noche uno al otro, no va a repetirse nunca más. La noche del sábado, Ginny será coqueta y Neville dejara de temerle a la suavidad de su piel, a sus propios deseos también reprimidos por años, la noche siguiente será decisiva en la vida de los dos. Pasarán muchos años y ninguno va a admitir que una noche, con Draco Malfoy de por medio los acercó. Ginny nunca a va contarle a su marido que aquella noche el rubio estuvo en su casa y Neville nunca admitirá que fue él mismo rubio quien le recordó que Ginny no era una muñequita que proteger sino una mujer para amarla en todos los sentidos posibles.

Serán muy felices juntos, amándose plenamente. Eventualmente van a olvidarse que Draco Malfoy le regalo una flor a ella y le pagó un trago a él, porque Ginny dejará de cantar en el bar cuando las Arpías le den un contrato de titular y Neville será el único que la lleve a bailar en adelante y quien la lleve a casa y quien le quite la chaqueta… y mucho más. Será mucho más.

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Y fin!

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Dudas, reclamos, consejos, déjenmelos llegar en un review. Motivan y ayudan a mejorar siempre.

¡Abrazote a todas! Y mis mejores deseos (léase: que tengan amigos como Draco).

xD


End file.
